


Coming Back

by IdiotApprenticeBeansprout



Category: D. Gray-man
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1782949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdiotApprenticeBeansprout/pseuds/IdiotApprenticeBeansprout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavi has returned to one of the most unforgettable of his childhood homes. For every pleasant memory, there are a dozen dark ones he would prefer to forget. It doesn't take long before he is dragged back into the world he never realized he'd been so lucky to leave. </p><p>D. Gray-Man AU. Laven. LavixAllen.</p><p>Rating to go up with later chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Back

Lavi opened the apartment door, Deja Vu hitting worse than it usually did. Probably because it had so much sentimental value. Then again, it could be because of how untouched it looked. Furniture sat where it used to. There were even a few mismatched shoes in the room he'd played in as a kid.

 

“The landlord says the rent hasn't come in months.” Bookman spoke from the doorway, eying the layers of dust with a grimace. “It is back on the market, but no one wants to rent a room here.” He explained.

 

“Any idea where they moved?” Lavi asked, closing a discarded purse.

 

“No. The landlord gave up trying to track them. They owed a lot of money in rent and damages.”

 

“Damages?” Lavi repeated. The apartment looked fine, despite its dusty and run down body.

 

“In the lobby. It has been repaired since.”

 

“Ah.” Lavi sighed and stuffed his hands into his pockets. “It was worth a try. Must've moved.” Bookman nodded and checked his watch.

 

“I'm going to work. Don't be an idiot.”

 

“You can bust me out if I do, right gramps?” Lavi was answered with a shoe to the head. “You know, I heard that your hair and your sense of humor go at the same rate.”

 

“My hair is fine.” Bookman tightened the hairband and left. “Find your own dinner. I'll be back tomorrow.” Lavi lifted a hand in farewell. It was not returned. After a while, he went to the storage room that'd been used as a bedroom. There wasn't much there. There hadn't been even when it was occupied.

 

“Man.” Lavi toed a discarded book with his shoe. “Guess I should've figured you'd be gone.” He picked up what had been left behind; a used manuscript workbook, a banged up action figure, and a jacket. “You still had this thing?” Lavi asked, turning the figure over in his hand. It only had part of a face. He remembered digging it up in the park one day. “It's even creepier now.”

 

 

“ _Hey beansprout!” Lavi cupped his dirt covered hands around his mouth and shouted. His tattered coat hardly showed the new stains it had incurred._

 

“ _Don't call me that.” Allen chucked his spoon at Lavi's head, rose, and knelt beside him. “Did you find something- Oh my God!” At the sight of the decrepit action figure, Allen jumped back. He lost his balance and fell on his sling-adorned arm. “Ow! Ow!” He rolled to his right, half-laughing and half-crying, not sure if he should be more interested at the demonic thing Lavi had unearthed or the pain in his shoulder._

 

“ _Woah. It must be cursed too.” Lavi exclaimed before turning to coddling his younger friend. “You are such a klutz.” Lavi clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth and ruffled Allen's hair. This caused the action figure to slide, brushing off some of the dirt and revealing its burned limbs. Allen and Lavi collapsed laughing until they'd run out of breath. The moment it calmed, efforts to name the thing began._

 

The neighborhood looked different than he remembered. Some parts had gotten older. Some parts had been replaced with new stuff. There was barely enough to keep it recognizable, but Lavi remembered it anyway. He had trouble forgetting much of anything.

 

Shouting pulled him from his reverie.

 

“Look, man! I said I'm sorry! I-oof!” Lavi looked back just in time to see a guy double over, clutching his stomach. The perpetrator looked up, fist still clenched.

 

“No way.” Lavi grinned and ran forward, arms outstretched. “It's Yuu!”

 

“God damn it. You're back.” He pushed Lavi away the moment he tried for a hug.

 

“Come on! That's no way to talk to an old friend! What's up, buddy? How've you been?” With Kanda's attention divided, the third male had a chance to slip away.

 

“I am not your friend. We have never been friends. Don't touch me.” He turned his head, watching the male slink away. “Tch.”

 

“So what'd he do?” Lavi asked, jutting his finger in the direction the guy had retreated.

 

“He is an idiot.”

 

“Great answer.” Lavi laughed and patted Kanda on the back.

 

“I am going to rip your arm off.” He growled, gripping Lavi's arm and throwing it back at him. “What are you doing back?”

 

“Gramps got called here for a case. Apparently you guys've got one hell of a black market here.”

 

“Hmph.” Kanda started walking. Lavi followed. “I didn't say you could follow me.”

 

“You didn't say I couldn't.”

 

“Leave.”

 

“Nah. I don't really got anything to do.”

 

“Find something.”

 

“I did.” Kanda sighed, but did not pursue the matter further.

 

“At least we've got one officer that's not a moron here. Your grandpa has all the intelligence that you don't. The gene pool must've been corrupted somewhere down the line.”

 

“We're not related by blood, Yuu. I'm living there 'cause I'm his apprentice.”

 

“Right. You're an apprentice. You and the bean sprout both.”

 

“Whaddya mean? What's he doing? Do his parents know the guy?”

 

“Those assholes? Tch.” Kanda seemed close to laughing. “They don't know if he's dead or alive. He left not long after you did.”

 

“He left? Where'd he go?”

 

“You ask even more questions than you used to.” He sighed and shut his eyes. “Are you leaving soon or should I invest in ear plugs?”

 

“Better get over to the convenient store. I'll be here a while.”

 

“Great.” He looked to Lavi, sizing him up. A look of irritation flashed across his already aggravated face.

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing.” He answered and stood up taller. Lavi grinned but didn't say anything. He'd grown taller than Kanda.

 

“So where'd Allen go?” Lavi asked. Kanda shrugged.

 

“I don't know. Haven't seen him in a couple years.”

 

“He moved in with someone else? Last I heard, he didn't have any family nearby.”

 

“Remember that hobo clown that used to annoy people at the park?”

 

“Allen went with that guy?”

 

“That's what he told me before he ran off.”

 

“He ran away?”

 

“I don't know. I didn't ask.”

 

“How could you not ask?” Lavi nearly shouted. “You can be such an ass.” He wanted to ask more, but he knew doing so would get him no where. Besides, there was plenty more he could find out about. Kanda was more than interesting. His temper was only a plus. Setting Kanda off was a great hobby, though not really that challenging.

 

“God you're loud.” Kanda stopped in front of an apartment building Lavi assumed was his.

 

“Hey. Guess what.”

 

“What now, idiot bunny?” Lavi smiled at the old nickname.

 

“We're neighbors.” Anything that could have been considered a trace of happiness on Kanda's face left.

 

“This is hell.”

 

“Strike! And it looks like it's as hot as they say.” Lavi winked at a woman as she walked out the door. She looked confused for a moment then kept walking. Lavi laughed. “Hey.”

 

“What?” Kanda snapped.

 

“You never told me how you've been. We've got years to catch up on! How's Tiedoll?”

 

“Clingy. Embarrassing.”

 

“How's Alma? You guys a thing yet?” At this, Kanda's punched Lavi, holding back nothing. “Hmm?”

 

“Go away, Lavi.” He punched the elevator button and stepped in.

 

“Is that a yes?” He asked, barely able to get the words out. Kanda pushed Lavi backwards and shut the elevator door. It wasn't hard to find out where he lived. The elevator meter stopped at four and did not move again. Lavi decided against following. “That was a yes.” Lavi grinned and returned to his new place, room 604.

 

Lavi kicked off his shoes and took in a deep breath.

 

“It's still got that new apartment smell.” He stretched his arms above his head and kicked the door shut. It was a lot nicer of a place than he was used to. The carpet was new. The walls had been repainted. Nothing dead was in any of the cabinets. On top of all of that, the hot water worked every day. “We're moving up in the world, aren't we, gramps?” He laughed to himself and dropped down in front of the old TV set.

 

Not caring too much what he chose, he flipped onto the first thing that didn't have too much of a sound quality issue. Some soap opera type breaking up scene caught Lavi's attention.

 

“God those people are dramatic.” He crossed one leg over the other and grinned. It was bound to be entertaining. “Uh oh. Long distance relationship is coming to an end.”

 

 

“ _So you've really got to go?” Allen asked, head rested on Lavi's shoulder._

 

“ _Yeah.” Lavi's voice broke. Both had eyes reddened with tears. “I'll come back.” He wrapped an arm around Allen's shoulder, unable to say more._

 

“ _I'll miss you.”_

 

“ _Yuu isn't leaving.” The two laughed halfheartedly._

 

“ _I'm glad your grandpa got a better job. I'm glad you get to move.” Allen hid his face. Lavi looked away._

 

“ _You'll get to move too, someday.” Allen nodded but didn't say anything._

 

 

Lavi changed the channel, no longer interested in the program. He decided on a game show, but never paid attention to it. His thoughts were on the one he was most excited to and most worried to meet again.  

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to become a pretty angsty and dark story. There's going to be all sorts of abuse and unhappiness going on. The main pairing is going to be Lavi and Allen, but other pairings or hints at other pairings will more than likely occur. I hope that you'll enjoy it! 
> 
> Let me know if it gets out of hand with being dramatic and angsty, though. You know how it goes. You write something and, for that minute, you think it sounds great when in reality it was a totally avoidable mistake.


End file.
